Prologue
by Astera
Summary: Beginning of my next series. Some may now who this mysterious man is (It isn't tough) Some may not. If you know who he is, go ahead and tell me in the review. "Be Kind! Please Read and Review!" ^_~ If you wanna read the series, you gotta read the Prologue


Prologue  
Fourteen years earlier…  
  
It was dark. And it was cold. It was black, as far as the eye could see and beyond. Perhaps, it was space, yet without its many wonders and displeasure's. Or, perhaps, it was the dream that never went away and kept coming back. It was the same. It always was. It never changed, never would.   
Soft, pale feet briskly scampered across the floor, or what was there. It was solid, and the feet could easily grip them. Jagged breaths went in and out, and since it was so freezing, the puffs turned into steam instantly, leaving a cloud of white.   
A glowing orb was in the middle of the (room?) place and before the light could go out even five feet, it was swallowed up by the blackness like a black hole sucking up anything insight. It could still be seen, but wouldn't go very far. It just beckoned the tiny figure, wanting it to come closer. To come to it, and the figure just ran faster.  
She tried. She really did, but her tiny legs were so tired, every movement was more than any effort a five year old would put into it. What was the point in running so fast? Especially when she was only five? It wasn't the orb that interested her the most. No, it was the fact they were calling for her. The ones she loved. They wanted her. They needed her.  
"Mommy! Daddy!"  
Her voice bounced carelessly against the (walls?) blackness that made her voice echo loudly in her ears. It was bitterly cold, and her thin white pajamas with little pink hearts all over them didn't keep her delicate body warm, but it was protection. The only she had, so it was needed to at least have a chance for survival. Perhaps the blue blanket the toddler held dear in her small pudgy fist would also help.  
"Mommy! Where are you!? Daddy!"   
Her voice was loud, yet sounded frightened at the same time. She was, of course, terrified. Where was her mother to hold her close and rock her in those protective, warm arms and say everything was going to be all right? Where was her father to stroke her head gently and call her Mimi, her nickname made up by him? The loving family was gone…  
"Mimi!"  
"Daddy!? Daddy!" she cried, hearing the comforting voice of her father somewhere.. But where? He sounded scared, like she was, and so far away.. Yet so close. So close..  
The sound of feet against (cement?) the floor became louder, more rapid, more eager. Small arms pumped their hardest, trying to gain speed. She had seen runners on television do the same, and figuring it would make her running faster, she tried it. It did help, but not much, because she was only a child. It never hurt to try.  
The cries kept coming, louder and stronger, wanting her to come. Her parents needed her. They were in trouble and only she could help.  
Her feet came to a halt, exactly five feet before the orb. It blinked a few times, and she blinked back. It looked familiar, somehow. The bouncing light of energy, that somehow kept getting brighter and brighter. Taking a few steps back, those steps echoing, a hard lump swelled up in her throat like a bee sting on a finger. Trying to swallow it, her skin crawled, staring at the orb. It was so… Different.   
It exploded and came rushing at her. Letting out a scream in panic, she ran. The sound of a horn blared loudly in her ears and she thought she'd go deaf. Luckily, she didn't, but before she could get away from the blaring horn and the blinding light, she felt herself free falling through the darkness. The wind blew through her hair, and she screeched for help, but it didn't come. Just a dull thud of a small figure was the only sound that was heard.  
Maybe it was the throbbing pain that 'woke' her up, or maybe it was the fact she was even colder. The toddler's body lay on the frigid (ground?) darkness, blood trickling and forming a pool around her. It wasn't agonizing, it was rather dim, yet it didn't hide the fact the fall had somehow wounded her, and there was no more voices. Her loving parents did not call for her anymore, but let their daughter lay there, sobbing quietly. Her body trembled from both the pain and sobs, but mostly from fear. The fear of being left alone to die. She didn't want to, especially alone.  
"Mommy!"  
"Momma!"  
Her eyes fluttered open, taking in the sudden light that sliced through the dark like a sword through flesh. The voices rung in her mind, and seemed familiar… So familiar. Who did they belong to? Where they other children looking for their mother like she was? No… No. She wasn't a child. She wasn't looking for her parents anymore. She was an adult. A young women.  
"Mommy! Please help us! Please!"  
Two small children, a boy and a girl, stood there, crying, reaching out. For who? For her? Yes. They were. For her. They were her children. Her two loving children! They wanted, needed, her! To hold them and make sure everything is all right.   
Stretching out her arm, her hands touched the young girl's hand. It was so soft and fragile, and it grasped hers tightly, for dear life. Never wanting to let go. The boy's did too. But something forced them to let go. A black creature grabbed their little waists and yanked them back.  
"Mommy!!"  
"MOMMY!!"  
Choking back tears, she cried and begged for, whatever it was, to let go. To take her. To leave the most dearest things in her life to live on. It was no use. She saw the glistening of the dagger high above their heads… She saw it come down with such force, that it cracked their very skulls, sending blood splattering. She cried. She sobbed. She screamed. There was nothing to do. They were dead…  
  
Missie sat up in bed, her hair clinging to her face. Sweat stung her brow and every inch of her body. Feeling the familiar face, the fear went down. A nightmare. That's all it was. The same one that had been going on for the past week. Nothing to be afraid of…  
The deep breathing of the man that was sleep next to her caught her attention. Turning her head slowly, she saw his figure underneath the covers, unmoving, except for his chest which raised and lowered with each breath. A smile spread across her face, easing the tension. The man she had met only a year earlier, had fell in love with, married, and had two wonderful children with was there to protect her. Not all the time, but she knew how important his job was. His job was the most important and she couldn't let herself get in his way. She was strong enough to take care of their children, and that young boy that stayed with them all by herself.  
Taking a shuddering breath, she forced herself out of bed. She slipped on her slippers and pulled on a pink robe that matched her hair, and dashed from the room. The only sound in the ship was a soft humming of the engines that soothed everyone to sleep, and maybe a little noise of one of the three children. Her feet moving swiftly, her body went into the room she desired.   
The room was much like any other baby room. It was complete with a crib, large enough to fit two, and designs of cute animals on the walls. Toys were in a box, and baby things were on the opposite end of the room. A changing table. Diapers. Bottles, clothes, and various other things babies would need.  
The familiar smell of baby powder and the scent of her children calmed her down as she padded over to the crib. Peering down, she was two small bodies, only three months of age, asleep. One was a boy, who was on the right. He had brown eyes that were closed at the moment and a swirl of brown and brownish red hair. It was streaked, slightly, but his father had said it would grow to look more like his. His twin sister was to the left, who had soft bubble gum colored hair that was also a soft swirl atop her head. Her eyes that were closed were the same color, yet more clouded, but they would eventually clear. It was like looking into the past, Missie had thought. Her daughter would grow up to look like her. The same hair and all. (It was unusual for humans to be born with hair besides the normal color, yet her husband had found it rather attractive and unique for her) Her brother would take after his father, no doubt,  
Sighing, the young mother rested her elbows on the edge of the crib and let her chin fall into her sweaty palms. The Gods, it was unfair for her children to grow up on this ship without any companions. The only companion was the young blond haired boy, but that was it. Besides, he was older than they were. The Drej ruined everything, but Missie knew they deserved it. The Drej did what they thought would happen, and to admit, it was going to happen. Yet it still sickened her deep inside.  
A soft whimpering snapped her from her thoughts. Looking down, the small female child was awake, eyes wide. A pouty look was on her face, giving her a rather adorable look. She was the one that liked to be held a lot, especially in her parents comforting arms.   
"Oh shhh… It's okay… It's okay…" her mother cooed, picking up the baby, who started to cry. "Everything's going to be all right… Mommy's here…"  
The crying soon died down and now large clouded bubble gum pink eyes stared up at her, studying her. Somehow, she seemed to understand something was wrong with her mother. Something was bothering her and she held up her tiny arms, laughing.  
Missie couldn't help but smile at her daughter. Whenever she laughed or tried to smile, her little nose would wrinkle up, giving her an adorable look. Her brother did it too, but his entire face would scrunch up and it was rather humorous. The twins changed everything. It was awful for them to grow up like this… They needed companions and a life, besides this ship.   
A shrilling cry echoed through the ship. Looking alarmed, the mother looked down at her son, who was wailing loudly, wanting to be picked up and held too. Yet, if his sister was set down, she'd start to cry too.  
Oh boy… I'm busted… she thought.  
As she started to lower the baby, a soft whimpering was heard. If he continued to cry then…  
"Need help?"  
The voice startled her and strong arms reached down into the crib and picked up the little child with such gentleness and care, it seemed almost impossible for such a strong man could do it.  
"I guess they're both fussy," Missie said sheepishly, feeling slightly embarrassed for being up so late.  
"Guess so," he smiled, and she felt her body melt from that smile. She loved it so much. "Why are you up so late?"  
"Oh.. Well… I had that dream again and…"  
"Missie, that's the fourth time this week you've had that dream. You'll start to become weak," her husband said, putting a hand on her cheek, a worried look in his brown eyes.   
It was the fourth time that week. He was bothered by it, and he loved his wife so much, it hurt him to see her like this. He knew about the accident with her parents when she was five. Her parents had been in a terrible car wreck when she was only five, and the police had to go in the middle of the night and take her from the warmth of her bed. A pretty little girl she was, and extremely beautiful as the women he had met. He didn't fall for her looks at all, but for her. A motherly type with a sweet personality and strong will, he couldn't help but fall in love with her. When he stopped at a passing by Drifter Colony to repair his ship from the Drej attack, he accidentally bumped, and literally bumped, into her. Spilling the supplies she was carrying, he felt rather embarrassed for it, and helped her. After that… It was history. They went to her ship to talk, which was a rather large one and could easily fit his ship inside the cargo bay, and fell in love. Soon after, they were married and about nine months later, their twins were born. Never would he change anything he's done.   
"I know… I know…"  
"Go back to bed."  
"I will," she smiled and kissed his cheek. Luckily, their daughter had fallen asleep by now and was set back down in the crib to rest. "What about…?"  
"He'll be fine. Just go back to bed."  
Missie nodded, gave her husband another kiss, then left the room, leaving the two males alone.   
Standing there, the father cradled his son, who started up at him with familiar eyes. He ran a finger down the side of the soft, sticky face, wondering how he could be the father of such two wonderful children. It seemed rather impossible, but here they were, one in his arms, the arm asleep nearby. He had felt them in his wife's stomach when the two were laying there, or he had his head on her stomach while she read, and felt the tiny kicks. He had seen them born, and held them in his arms, feeling the greatest joy a man could ever feel.  
"Damn…" he sighed. "I'll never forgive myself for getting my family caught up in this and what I'm going to do…"  
"Do what?"  
Turning, the man saw a young child, only nine, standing in the doorway, rubbing his eyes sleepily. He was somewhat tall for a kid his age, and had ear length blond hair that looked dirty, no matter how many times he would wash his hair. His eyes were a forest brown, always curious and distant, and a few scars dotted his pale face, which didn't take away the adorable look of the boy.  
"Work, kid. That's all."  
"Oh…" was his reply, but when he was tired, he didn't have much to say. But not always. "How's the twins sleeping and Missie? Are they getting any sleep? Are you getting sleep? Is everything okay?"  
So many questions…  
"Good. Yes. Yes. Yes."  
"Oh… Is it morning yet? What time is it? Are we getting any closer to kicking Drej butt?"  
"No. About two in the morning. I hope so. Why so many questions?"  
He shrugged one shoulder.  
"Why are you up?"  
"Can't sleep…" the blond replied. "Had that dream again…"  
"About your parents?"  
"Yeah… I'm sorry for bothering you."  
He watched him leave, and shook his head. Looking down at the baby, the man sighed irritably. Unfair… His children were going to grow up in a harsh environment, but at least they could play with other Drifter Colony kids. Perhaps, his plan would work and the Titan would be discovered. The Drej would fall for it. He only needed a partner…  
Setting down his child, the young father turned and left the room, but not before looking back.  
"Sleep well my two children…"  
  



End file.
